The Forgotten Room
by pikatif
Summary: A weird one-shot story based off the songs Abstract Nonsense (Neru ft. Rin), Kagerou Daze (JIN ft. Miku) and Bacterial Contamination (mathru ft. Miku -is that the name or not? I'm not sure). Rated T for gore and dark themes, but they're not that bad really.
**A/N This is a sort of mix of Abstract Nonsense, Kagerou Daze and Bacterial Contamination. It's really weird, and I just called them Rin and Miku because, you know, they're their songs. The old lady doesn't have a name, but I like how it ends. This uses lyrics from the songs (mainly Abstract Nonsense) and references (a lot from Kagerou Daze).**

* * *

 **The Forgotten Room**

In a building of apartments, there was one room that belonged to a student. This sounds boring, but you'll see. It won't be. The old lady living opposite the room was thought of as both sage and batty, since most either listened, heeding her words, for they were mostly true, or one would walk straight past her, pretending they didn't hear what she'd said.

…This was mainly because one of her many sayings was that the room opposite hers was cursed.

The owners didn't bother with her complaints, however most of the residents steered clear of the room. It was only a few months ago that a student, studying abroad, bought the room. She was a sweet child, her black hair and red eyes misleading to her personality at first.

It was one night, when the student was getting ready to go for a night out with her friends, that the lady whispered into her ear, " _Room nine, floor four; the room of suffering, the floor of death._ I'm afraid your future is clouded, young lady,"

The girl blinked at her, "Of course my future is clouded – that's because everybody has a right to choose their own fate."

The lady sighed, patting a dishevelled hand on the girl's head.

"Dear Rin, that is not what I meant by 'clouded'," She paused to lick her lips, "I meant that it is not certain you will have a future at all."

Rin usually listened to her neighbour, but didn't believe in stories of fate or curses and the like. Instead, she continued with her current life, enjoying a wonderful night out with her friends. They never left the party, even when they got in the car: but that was the problem. Nobody saw the car in front of them slip on the icy road, swerving hither and thither, until they collided. The black-haired girl shook her friends, eyes sparkling with tears as she realised they were dead, wishing it was a nightmare. She looked up just in time to see the cause of her end, a lamp post toppling onto the car…

* * *

 _ **A strange creature crawled out of a girl's bed, as if retreating to a corner of the room, behind a huge and heavy closet, where nothing could possibly reach it**_

* * *

Red eyes opened wide as she realised she was alive. She turned around, noticing the time as midnight on January the fifth. Of course her nightmare about their trip that night couldn't be true, right? Rin's neighbour didn't give her any ominous warnings, which was enough to tell her that it was just a dream. Yet she sighed all the same, relieved that the silly burden had finally gone away.

* * *

This time Rin wasn't crying, she was staring at the lamp post in front of her, as if waiting for it to kill her. How could this be happening again? A series of thoughts raced through her head as she decided to jump out of the way of the lamp post in the last millisecond. She scrambled to the path, screaming for help as she'd lost her phone in the crash, but nobody seemed to be paying any real attention to the scene; instead of help, Rin got a knife to her throat, the path stained red.

* * *

 _ **This time there were two creatures, seemingly communicating to each other as they skittered to the same corner as before.**_

* * *

Rin took her clock, reading the same time as before, and smashed it on the ground. She wanted to take her phone and cancel the meeting, but she couldn't find it… anywhere. She tried the building's phone, but it was out of order, and her neighbours were busy that day. Stubborn as she was, she didn't want to risk meeting the old lady again, and remembered with a cringe that the road works made it practically impossible for her to reach her friends in person.  
By the time she'd found her phone, which was right in the far corner of her room, behind the huge closet, it was half an hour before the night out. But this time she was ready. This time she leapt out of the way of the lamp post early, dodging through the crowd warily afterwards, trying to get a taxi. But before she even reached the curb, she caught her foot on a tile and got a taxi – in her face.

She woke up this time, frustrated, ignoring the bugs teetering to the corner… The same events happened, different things halting her actions. Eventually, she decided to dodge the falling light and sit in the nearest café, eating cake whilst gasping for breath. By sitting there the whole time, she managed to make it through the night somehow.

* * *

 _ **The insects hissed and spat when they saw the clock switch to January the sixth, crawling through the gaps into the great outdoors. They swarmed the school which the girl went to, hiding in different cracks and corners, ready… but for what?**_

* * *

Rin had to come to school in a bedraggled state – it's no wonder the other students were ridiculing her, oblivious to the fact that some of their classmates had died the night before. She gritted her teeth, horrified that the people at school could be so cruel… But somehow, she knew the game wasn't over.

A game. That's all it was.

She fell through the window the first time, another time she got in the middle of a fight whilst trying to break them up, the next time breaking her neck as she hit the hard ground trampoline-ing… When she managed to make it through both days, she left school cheering, making everyone think she was crazy. What happened next was uncalled for, though. A group of friends were suddenly surrounding her, glaring, bloodlust clear in their eyes. Rin stopped dead, all hope lost as she realised she was the victim of a hate crime, the group drawing out daggers.

* * *

 _ **A deranged girl laughed somewhere, the bugs reacting to it like a call for assistance. The swarm headed back to their previous nest in the girl's room.**_

* * *

Rin sat on the floor, a bag now in front of her. She didn't bother with where it came from, but with the things inside – various tools; tools for suicide. Scissors, guns, knives, syringes, needles, ropes, chains… The curse was finally getting to her, as she stared at the floor with a dead look in her eyes.

 _How pointless. I want to stop, so I point a gun at the temple of my forehead._

 _How boring. I've become weary, but I can only keep on fantasizing about suicide._

 _I feel like crying from my suffering, but am unable to cling to anyone,_

 _And my voice is being ridiculed and ignored. To put it simply, I am merely a piece of junk._

A strange girl with black and red hair sat in front of Rin, smiling manically, "You know the only way to stop this is if you kill yourself. Go ahead, nobody will mind. After all, if your friends are destined to die, then why shouldn't you join them?"

The strange girl tilted her head, a bug crawling out of her clothes.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You don't want it to spread…"

Before she could reach a hand out to the student, the old lady came in glaring at the scene before her. She shouted something foreign at the girl, then lifted Rin to her feet, "You're not garbage, just the victim of a horrible revenge."

The girl hissed at the woman, "How do you still remember? Everything in this room is destined to be forgotten!"

"Because," The old lady smiled at Rin, who was feeling very discombobulated at that moment, "A wise lady once told me that destiny is only what you make it to be, Miku,"

The girl paused when she heard her name, as if she hadn't heard it in a long time.

The old lady seemed to know what she was doing, "Miku, I never forgot you; the only one who really forgot _was_ you. And I won't forget you, that's for certain, so you can rest in peace now. Please stop haunting this poor girl's life."

This time the girl wasn't smiling or anything of the sort, she was crying. That's when Rin realised she wasn't the real victim, but the girl – Miku – was.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As it turns out, it wasn't Miku's fault that Rin had such bad luck. The student smiled at the lamp post yet again, a tear running down her cheek. A bug crawled out of the car, hissing at the fire.

"It'll surely rain tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N I really like how it ends with the same words Abstract Nonsense does - it was originally only meant to be based off that song and maybe The Lost One's Weeping, but I decided to do Kagerou Daze and Bacterial Contamination too. This is the FF version since the original had to have a few things changed since it was a challenge for one of my school things.**


End file.
